militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
78th Air Refueling Squadron
The 78th Air Refueling Squadron (78 ARS) is part of the 514th Air Mobility Wing at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. It operates the KC-10 Extender aircraft conducting aerial refueling missions as the reserve associate to the 305th Air Mobility Wing. History Established in early 1943 as a C-47 Skytrain transport squadron under First Air Force, later trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the eastern United States. Deployed to England in late 1943, being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England, IX Troop Carrier Command to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D-Day in June 1944. Began training for participation in the airborne operation over Normandy. Entered combat on D-Day 1944 by dropping paratroops of the 101st Airborne Division near Cherbourg; towed Waco and Horsa gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on the afternoon of D-Day and on the following morning; received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its part in the Normandy invasion. Began transport services following the landings in France and intermittently engaged in missions of this type until V-E Day; hauled supplies such as serum, blood plasma, radar sets, clothing, rations, and ammunition, and evacuated wounded personnel to Allied hospitals. Interrupted supply and evacuation missions to train for and participate in three major airborne assaults. A detachment that was sent to Italy in July 1944 for the invasion of Southern France dropped paratroops over the assault area on 15 August and released gliders carrying troops and equipment such as jeeps, guns, and ammunition; flew a resupply mission over France on 16 August; and then transported supplies to bases in Italy before returning to England at the end of the month. In September 1944 the group participated in the air attack on Holland, dropping paratroops of 82d and 101st Airborne Divisions and releasing gliders carrying reinforcements. Moved to France in February 1945 for the airborne assault across the Rhine; each aircraft towed two gliders in transporting troops and equipment to the east bank of the Rhine on 24 March; then the group flew resupply missions to Germany in support of ground forces. Transported supplies to occupation forces in Germany and evacuated Allied prisoners of war after V-E Day. Returned to the US in August Inactivated on 15 November 1945. It conducted reserve airlift training and transport operations during periods July 1947 – February 1951, December 1952 – March 1954, April 1955 – November 1957, May 1959 – September 1961, and August 1962 – March 1972, during which times it often augmented Military Airlift Command's strategic airlift operations worldwide and took part in domestic training exercises. The squadron also served in an active status from, March 1951 – December 1952 and October 1961 – August 1962. Between April 1972 and October 1973, it performed a special operations role. In November 1981, the 78th began strategic aerial refueling and airlift operations. In December 1989 it refueled aircraft on way to Panama during Operation Just Cause. During Operation Desert Shield in 1990, its crews refueled more than a hundred aircraft on their way from the United States to the Persian Gulf area and delivered passengers and cargo.AFHRA 78 ARS Page Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. During World War II, transported personnel and cargo in ETO and MTO and participated in Allied airborne assaults on Normandy, Southern France, the Netherlands, and Germany. In Dec 1989 refueled aircraft on way to Panama during Operation Just Cause. During Operation Desert Shield in 1990, its crews refueled more than a hundred aircraft on their way from the United States to the Persian Gulf area and delivered passengers and cargo. * Campaigns. World War II: Rome-Arno; Normandy; Northern France; Southern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: France 5-7 Jun 1944. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 Aug 1967-25 Oct 1968; 1 Oct 1984-30 Aug 1986; 1 Oct 1995-30 Sep 1997. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: 1 Apr 1966-31 Mar 1972; 26-28 Oct 1972 Lineage * Constituted 78th Troop Carrier Squadron on 30 Jan 1943 : Activated on 25 Feb 1943 : Inactivated on 15 Nov 1945 * Activated in the Reserve on 17 Jul 1947 : Re-designated: 78th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 26 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 Mar 1951 : Inactivated on 1 Dec 1952 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 Dec 1952 : Inactivated on 24 Mar 1954 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 Apr 1955 : Inactivated on 16 Nov 1957 * Activated in the Reserve on 8 May 1959 : Re-designated: 78th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy, on 8 May 1961 : Ordered to active service on 1 Oct 1961 : Relieved from active duty on 27 Aug 1962 : Re-designated: 78th Air Transport Squadron, Heavy, on 1 Dec 1965 : Re-designated: 78th Military Airlift Squadron on 1 Jan 1966 : Re-designated: 78th Special Operations Squadron on 1 Apr 1972 : Inactivated on 1 Oct 1973 * Re-designated: 78th Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy (Associate) on 25 Mar 1981 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 Nov 1981 : Re-designated: 78th Air Refueling Squadron (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Re-designated: 78th Air Refueling Squadron on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * 435th Troop Carrier Group, 25 Feb 1943-15 Nov 1945; 17 Jul 1947-1 Dec 1952; 1 Dec 1952-24 Mar 1954; 1 Apr 1955-16 Nov 1957 * 435th Troop Carrier Wing, 8 May 1959 * 917th Troop Carrier (later, 917th Air Transport; 917th Military Airlift; 917th Special Operations) Group, 17 Jan 1963-1 Oct 1973 * 452d Air Refueling Wing, 1 Nov 1981 * 98th Air Refueling Group, 1 Oct 1987 * 98th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992 * 514th Operations Group, 1 Oct 1994–Present Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 25 Feb 1943 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 4 May 1943 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 2 Jul 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 9-13 Oct 1943 * RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 4 Nov 1943 * RAF Welford (AAF-474), England, Jan 1944 : Detachment operated from Tarquinia Airfield, Italy, 20 Jul-23 Aug 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, 19 Feb-Jun 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 5 Aug 1945 * Kellogg Field, Michigan, 23 Aug-15 Nov 1945 * Imeson Field, Jacksonville, Florida, 17 Jul 1947 * Miami International Airport, Florida, 26 Jun 1949-1 Dec 1952; 1 Dec 1952-24 Mar 1954 * Orlando AFB, Florida, 1 Apr 1955-16 Nov 1957 * Bates Field, Alabama, 8 May 1959 : Deployed at Donaldson AFB, South Carolina, 14-28 Aug 1960 * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 8 May 1961-1 Oct 1973; 1 Nov 1981 * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 1 Oct 1994–Present Aircraft *C-53 Skytrooper (1943–1945) *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *CG-4 Haig (1943–1945) *Horsa Glider (1943–1945) *C-46 Commando (1944–1945, 1947–1951, 1952–1954, 1955–1957) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1951–1952, 1959–1961) *C-124 Globemaster II (1961–1972) *A-37 Dragonfly (1972–1973) *KC-10 Extender (1981–present) References * *AFHRA 78th Air Refueling Squadron History Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey Air Refueling 0078